Intrusos en la cama
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Drable. Latin Hetalia. Perú quiere pasar un rato a solas con Ecuador, pero ciertos individuos no se lo van a poner nada fácil ¡Entren y lean!


¡Hola! He aquí otro fan fic de EcuPe. Nada más que añadir, es un drable tan cortito que ni vale la pena hacer resumen XD Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradeceré cualquier comentario sobre el mismo~

Por cierto **_¡ARRIBA LATIN HETALIA!_**

* * *

**Intrusos en la cama**

Miguel caminaba hacia la habitación de Francisco. Llevaban muchos días sin estar juntos y por fin ese día habían podido verse y estar a solas. Claro que la mejor parte estaba por llegar. Pancho se había retirado a su alcoba porque decía que antes de acostarse debía hacer una cosa, y ahora Miguel se dirigía allí. Ya estaba frente a la puerta. Ya tenía el pomo de la puerta entre las manos. Ya la puerta estaba abierta. Ingresó en la habitación semioscura y una lasciva sonrisa curvó sus labios. Estaba un poco más cerca de su objetivo. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca saltó felizmente. ¡Esa noche los muelles de la cama no iban a parar de sonar! Pero algo hizo que se parara quieto a mitad de su salto. Un pequeño pero molesto detallito: La cama de Francisco estaba llena de animales.

Una enorme serpiente estaba enrollada en la almohada. Parecía dormida, pero entraba y sacaba la lengua con un suave siseo. A los pies de la cama se encontraba la iguana Humberto, Y en medio de todos esos animales Francisco sonreía, con una mirada algo somnolienta, y abrazaba a la tortuguita Gapy mientras daba golpecitos en el lado de la cama que quedaba vacío, invitando a Miguel a ir hacia allí.

-Migue, te estoy esperando. Ven acá conmigo.

El peruano dio un paso hacia detrás.

-¿Y dónde quieres que me ponga? ¿Al lado de la serpiente? ¿O al lado de Humberto?

Francisco miró alrededor, un poco extrañado, como si no comprendiera por qué Miguel decía esas cosas.

-¿Acaso molestan los animales? Son bien lindos. Siempre que estoy en casa duermo con ellos.

-Te voy a ser franco: con tantos animales en la cama apenas vamos a tener sitio para fornicar.

-Oh…-Ahora Francisco ya entendía la situación. Pero lejos de botar a los animales de la cama, simplemente se recostó mejor en ella y esbozó una sonrisa.- No pasa nada porque estén ellos mirando. Ni que luego fueran a chismorrear lo que hemos hecho. Además, si mal no recuerdo a ti también te gustan los animales.

Miguel adoraba los animales. De verdad que los adoraba, y la mejor prueba de ello era que uno de sus mejores amigos era Cool Llama. Pero en aquellos momentos solo le apetecía estar a solas con SU Pancho y hacerle todas las cosas indecentes que se le pasaran por la cabeza. Y dese luego, tenía claro que por mucho morbo que le diera no iba a cachar con un puñado de animales mirando ¡Nisiquiera tenía suficiente sitio en la cama como para estirarse!

Las cosas no podían quedar así. Los animales debían salir de la cama para que ellos dos pudieran estar acaramelados a gusto. ¡Carajo, lo que quería era un poco de intimidad! ¿Era tanto pedir?

-Pancho, vas a tener que elegir: Los animales o yo.

Francisco abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Te pusiste celofán solo porque tengo a tres animales en la cama? Te recuerdo que tú aún duermes con Cool Llama. Además, no puedes hacerme elegir. Los pobrecitos necesitan cariño y alguien que les cuide.

-¡Que duerman en el jardín!

-La noche es fresca y no quiero que se acatarren.

Miguel bufó con disgusto y fulminó a los animales con la mirada. Obviamente ninguno de ellos se dio por aludido. No pensaban moverse de la cama donde tan a gusto se encontraban con su dueño.

-Entonces seré yo quien duerma en el jardín.

-Como quieras.- Francisco bostezó y volteó en la cama, seguro de que si seguía de bronca con Miguel podían estar así toda la noche.

Miguel se volteó para salir de la habitación. De ningún modo pensaba quedarse allí con todos los animales, claro que no, él era un hombre con principios.

…

A los cinco minutos el peruano se encontraba dentro de la cama, siendo abrazado por Ecuador y sus mascotas.

-Sabía que al final acabarías metido en la cama.- Francisco se reía.

Miguel puso cara de resignación, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrazó a Francisco, y le besó con fuerza.

-Solo lo hago porque eres tú. Porque te quiero y me tienes bien amarrado.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, lo importante para Miguel era poder estar al lado de Pancho.

Aunque hubiera tantos animales de por medio.


End file.
